Robert Norton
Robert H. Norton was the captain of the [[USM Eudora|USM Eudora]] and an officer of Earth Government's Earth Defense Force.Dead Space 3: Chapter 1: Rude Awakening He helped Ellie Langford during her mission on Uxor and Isaac Clarke on his quest to destroy the Markers during the year 2514. History Almost nothing was provided on Robert Norton's military career or personal life prior to the events that took place on Uxor, Keyhole Station and Tau Volantis. In some point, he served alongside John Carver on Haven Prime. A brief conversation with Clarke suggested that Norton and Carver stood as the "last battalion" of the Earth Government's Defense Force in the wake of the relentless attacks committed by the Unitologist group called the Circle led by Jacob Danik.Dead Space 3: Chapter 1: Rude Awakening Events of Dead Space: Liberation Ellie Langford and Robert Norton met during the time that he and Carver are stationed on Haven Prime. Following her break up with Clarke, the two became romantically involved. When Damara Carver discovered information on Marker research from the Sovereign Colonies, Ellie and Robert chose to help the archaeologist unearth more information. Some time after her discovery, Uxor was attacked by the Circle and Jacob Danik. Norton and Ellie arrived to the planet too late to save Damara or her son, Dylan, but persuaded Carver into getting the doctor's complied data to safety. Norton and the Eudora descended from high orbit to get Ellie and Carver off Uxor before Danik could apprehend him. When Carver demanded to know what was going on, Norton was quick to tell him that the information was "need-to-know" only. Regardless, Ellie told him what Damara was doing and how she planned on helping them to destroy the source of the Markers. Once Carver decided to help them, the Eudora landed at Ptolemy Station where they used the station's triangulation system to locate the source of the "master signal" of the Markers. Realizing that they need a shock beacon and a station to get there, they headed for Keyhole Station. In transit, Ellie tried and failed to decode the Marker language found in Damara's research. Ellie suggested that they should contact Clarke as he was the only person that she knew who could decipher the language of the Markers. Norton objected, believing that Clarke's status with the Unitologists and insanity would merely complicate their mission further. Ellie, believing that Norton was merely jealous stormed off to speak with Carver. When they arrived at Keyhole Station, Norton decided to take the lead despite his lack of familiarity with the environment. It was not before long that the crew was attacked and separated by the combined forces of the Unitologists and the Necromorphs already aboard the station, resulting in the loss of everyone, but Norton, Carver and Ellie. Norton led himself and Carver into further danger when he continued to refuse Carver's requests to lead, despite the soldier's firsthand knowledge of the station. When he was saved by Carver, the sergeant told him to take his advice next time. Unable to reach Ellie, Norton grudgingly agreed with her plan to go ahead to Tau Volantis without them. Before she travelled through the ShockRing, the two apologized to each other over the dispute about Isaac. Norton used the Eudora's armament to destroy the station and the ShockRing, preventing Danik from following her. Without hesitation, he told Carver that their next move would be finding Isaac Clarke.Dead Space: Liberation Events of Dead Space 3 Norton, accompanied by Carver located Clarke at his apartment on the New Horizons Lunar Colony. They infiltrated and subdued the engineer at gunpoint. Norton demanded Isaac's expertise in a mission involving the Markers. Following Isaac's refusal, Norton persuaded him by telling him that Ellie requested them to find him. When he explained that she was missing, Isaac grudgingly accepted the task and the three set out through the streets of the Lunar Colony. As the Unitologists overwhelmed them in an attempt to murder Isaac, a suicide bomber destroyed their car, separating Norton and Carver from Isaac who landed in the sewers below. Norton and Carver fought to regroup with their target. Not long after another Necromorph outbreak was triggered by the Moon's Marker, Norton and the USM Eudora arrived to extract Isaac from the top of a train and shocked out of the system.Dead Space 3: Chapter 1: Rude Awakening With the three on board, Norton ploted a course for Tau Volantis. Arriving in the planet's system, Norton and his crew discovered the remains of the Sovereign Colonies warships with an SOS signal transmitting from the [[CMS Roanoke|CMS Roanoke]]. Moving closer, the Eudora strayed into a minefield and sustained heavy damages. Isaac went to acquire an EVA Suit while Norton and Carver sealed off a ruined doorway. The destruction of the Eudora hurled the group into space through the debris field.Dead Space 3: Chapter 2: On Your Own Norton and Carver guided a boxlike container holding Rosen and Locke through the debris toward the distress signal. Guiding the box into a cargo bay in the Roanoke, Norton and Carver stayed behind to open the box and release Rosen and Locke while Isaac searched the ship for Ellie. His crew was eventually ambushed by an ancient swarm of Necromorphs that are sealed in the abandoned ship for two centuries. They narrowly held the monsters off and barricaded the room while Isaac restored the power to the ship. Norton and Carver arrived at the sealed room moments after Isaac, finding Ellie, Jennifer Santos and Austin Buckell.Dead Space 3: Chapter 3: The Roanoke Overjoyed to see her, Norton embraced and kissed Ellie. Assuming that the mission was completed, Norton declared that they are all leaving, but Ellie told him otherwise. She believed that there was something important in the admiral's quarters that needed to be investigating. Discovering a decommissioned shuttle, the [[CMS Crozier|CMS Crozier]], Norton once again tried to persuade Ellie into leaving Tau Volantis, but she remained determined to see her mission through. Frustrated, Norton contacted Isaac privately, imploring the engineer to get Ellie to see reason. He exposed his jealousy to Isaac, reaffirming that Isaac and Ellie's relationship was over and she was in love with him.Dead Space 3: Chapter 4: History's Ember Once the Crozier was repaired, the crew made a break for the planet. The debris field quickly damaged the shuttle, shattering the windows and igniting the shuttle as it plummeted into the atmosphere. The shuttle split apart, separating Isaac from the others.Dead Space 3: Chapter 7: Mayhem Norton and the team searched for shelter from the freezing environment of the planet. They managed to find snow suits, but there are only enough for Norton, Ellie and Santos. They are forced to leave an injured Buckell behind when he refused a snow suit.Dead Space 3: Chapter 8: Off The Grid Norton and the others made their way to a research facility where they are attacked by a swarm of Necromorphs. After an unspecified time after crashing on Tau Volantis, Norton made a deal with Danik, handing over Isaac in exchange of the safety of the rest of the crew. Danik would give him a ship and allow them to leave Tau Volantis unharmed.Dead Space 3: Chapter 12: Autopsy When Isaac reunited with the group, Norton openly questioned Ellie's feelings for himself and Isaac which almost resulted in open conflict between the two men.Dead Space 3: Chapter 9: Onward On the way to the warehouse complex, the group was attacked by Danik's men and separated from Isaac again. Norton remained dubious about the team's efforts to find the Codex and the Machine, citing that their knowledge on the device was not greater than his own.Dead Space 3: Chapter 10: Now We Know During their examination of the Nexus corpse, Isaac caught Norton contacting someone, but when he was questioned, Norton said that it was nothing important. Norton begrudgingly aided in search for the Marker signal within the Nexus' body. He lowered Isaac down into the opening of the creature's body. The experiment was a success. Santos managed to locate "a thousand" signals beneath the planet's surface. The only way to reach the signals was to climb to the second dig site further up the mountain.Dead Space 3: Chapter 11: Signal Hunting Norton waited until Ellie and Santos headed off to set up the climbing gear before he left Isaac trapped in the elevator. He was determined to take control of the mission and "save" Ellie. However, Norton and Carver are ambushed outside the complex by Danik and his followers moments before Isaac joined them. Danik revealed that Norton allowed them to track the team to the planet through ShockSpace. When Danik decided to kill them, Norton rebelled. The leader was going back on his promise to allow Norton and the others off the planet if Isaac was captured. Isaac intervened, preventing Danik from executing Norton. The three engaged in combat with the Unitologist soldiers until the Nexus appeared. Carver and Isaac managed to keep Norton out of danger, almost at the expense of Isaac who was nearly devoured by the creature. Isaac killed the Nexus from within its body. After he escaped, Norton attacked him in a fit of rage. He blamed Isaac for dragging them to the planet and tried to kill him. Isaac retaliated in self-defense, shooting Norton in the head with a pistol. Events of Dead Space 3: Awakened Later, he reanimated as a Necromorph and appeared as a hallucination of his former self. When Isaac/Carver approached, it turned out to be Norton who reanimated as a Slasher. Death Scenes If the player failed the button sequence, Norton would shoot Isaac in the head with his pistol, killing him instantly. If the sequence was completed, Isaac would place a shot right in the middle of Norton's forehead, killing him instead. In Dead Space 3: Awakened, Norton appeared as a Slasher and attempted to execute the player. If the player failed the button sequence, the infected Norton would use the default Slasher Death Scene. Trivia * Norton is voiced by and modeled after Robert Gant.[http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0304580/ 'IMDb: -' Robert Gant] * Robert Norton shares the same last name as Karrie Norton, the protagonist of Dead Space (mobile). They also share similar physical characteristics (skin color, hair color, eye color). However, it is currently unknown if the two are related as neither has made reference to the other. * Norton's suit may be a variant of the EVA Suit that Isaac equips in Chapter 2, as the sun visor is present and he has Zero-G movement capabilities. * Norton's helmet bears the USM Valor logo on both of the side's of his helmet as well as a crest on the left side of his chestplate. * The player can carry Norton's body to where Ellie is using Kinesis, but this does not change the cutscene where Ellie asks where Norton is. Norton's corpse can also be dismembered, but becomes a Slasher anyways, Interestingly, his Slasher form doesn't have the secondary hands regular Slashers have. * Norton also appeared in Dead Space 3: Awakened as a hallucination of his human self until the player approached revealing him to be a Necromorph. ** Fitting, as Carver comments that Norton "Won't stay dead for long" after Isaac kills him. ** The Norton Slasher boasts a ridiculous amount of hitpoints, even higher than that of Enhanced Slashers, easily becoming one of the hardiest non-boss Necromorphs in Dead Space 3. * Norton is the first character to be turned into a Necromorph in-game to possess a unique Slasher model that clearly identifies whom he used to be. It uses the animation of the civilian Slashers from Chapter 1. ** The Norton Slasher's head still had the bullet wound that he received from Isaac. * It is unknown how Ellie, Carver, and Isaac failed to recognize his deteriorating sanity as a symptom of Marker sickness. As Norton was decently friendly towards Isaac at first, even readily accepting his advice on fighting necromorphs, until having spent time within range of the Marker Signal. All three of them knew this type of behaviorial change is a symptom of Marker Sickness. ** A fan theory regarding his obscession with leaving planet as soon as possible, trying to sell Isaac out to Danik, before outright trying to kill Isaac, despite having recruited Isaac specificlly to destroy the Markers, is Norton fighting against the Brethren Moon's control and to stop anyone from turning off the Alien Machine. Gallery Robert Norton.jpg|Norton in Dead Space: Liberation DS3 Robert Norton Concept Art.jpg|Concept of Norton's RIG Suit File:201333.JPG|Norton in Dead Space 3 Cap's Helmet 2.png|Norton as he appears in space. Cap's Helmet.png|Ditto Ds3=norton.jpg|Norton as seen on the CMS Crozier. Love Triangle.png Cap Norton helmet symbol 2.png|The USM Valor Symbol on Norton's helmet. 0002.jpg|Norton having a conversation with Danik YOU ARE DEAD, NO BIG SURPRISE.jpg|Norton, promptly after being shot in the head by Isaac Ds3-awakened3.jpg|Norton as a hallucination in Awakened. Norton necro.jpg|Now as a slasher. robert-norton-3d-model_0_5599.jpg|Character render robert-norton-3d-model_0_5600.jpg|Another render of Norton in his suit. File:Norton_slasher_by_luxox18-d6s24rg.jpg|Slasher Norton render Sources de:Robert Norton Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased